Kecewa
by emon el
Summary: No Summary. Kibum, Kyuhyun (KiHyun) Romance... Silahkan dibaca.../ oneshoot / Warn: GS


**Title: Kecewa**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Genre: -**

 **Rating: fiction T**

 **Disclaimer: Mine**

 **Warning: Typos dan ahasa yang masih acak adul harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Cho Kyuhyun gadis dengan hazelnya yang indah terlihat memasuki sebuah cafe ternama dipusat kota Seoul. Penampilannya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat lebih feminim kalau boleh dibilang. Dia sedikit berdandan, ya hanya sedikit mengingat selama ini Kyuhyun cenderung tomboy dan selebor.

 _ **'Kibum, ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku tunggu di Cafe Prince jam lima sore!'**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri kala mengingat pesan yang dia kirimkan untuk pria bernama Kibum. Mereka cukup dekat. Kibum sipria datar minim ekspresi, tampan, populer dan banyak digilai para wanita disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Dan tentusaja Kyuhyun salah satunya.

Menunggu adalah hal paling membosankan, namun kali ini Kyuhyun rela melakukannya. Dia datang lebih awal ke cafe dengan perasaan berdebar dan berharap. Harapan pria bernama Kibum akan meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengarkan isi hatinya. Tentang perasaan sukanya dan harapan besar lainya semoga menerima cintanya. Ya, semoga saja. Senyum dan rona malu kembali menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun kala mengingat kembali niatnya yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada pria populer tersebut.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya dan berulang kali pula dia bolak-balik menatap arah pintu, berharap-harap cemas Kibum yang ditunggunya akan datang melalui pinta kaca bertuliskan open-close tersebut.

Satu jam, dua jam, Kyuhyun masih menunggu. Sudah berapa banyak air putih serta jus buah dan beberapa makanan ringan yang masuk keperutnya. Bahkan kini ia sudah mulai kembung. Kyuhyun masih mencoba bersabar, namun pria yang dia tunggu bahkan tak memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Kyuhyun melongok keluar. Hari sudah berganti malam dan pengunjung cafe entah sudah berapa kali berganti wajah, tapi dia masih setia menunggu- berharap dan terus berharap hingga rasa kesalpun akhirnya menderanya.

Ada apa?

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain muncul namun tak ia temukan jawabannya. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Kibum. Namun tak ada hasilnya. pria datar itu bahkan tak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Kecewa...

Kyuhyun kecewa. Lima jam menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda Kibum akan datang, dia akhirnya menyerah. Rekor terlama dalam sepanjang sejarah hidupnya dalam menunggu seseorang. Seseorang itu...

Kim Kibum,

Cinta pertamanya

Dia ingin sekali menangis, ingin marah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau pada siapa harus melampiaskannya. Dia sendiri sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta. Ini pertama kalinya dia menunggu, dan ternyata rasanya menyakitkan.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang karena lelah menunggu, berharap esok akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya _ **'kenapa Kibum tak datang?'**_

.

.

.

Dengan langkah malas, Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang sekolahnya-Saphire Junior high School. Dia berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, menemukan teman-temannya berbisik-bisik entah karena apa. Dia terlalu malas untuk mencari tau dan tidak ingin tau hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya membeku seketika ditempat.

Disana, tepat didepan pintu masuk kelasnya, sorak-sorai teman-temannya terdengar. Suara riuh godaan menggema memekakkan telinganya,

menghancurkan hatinya.

Kibum ada disana. Bersama seorang gadis yang siapapun tau- sang cinderella sekolah, menjadi objek keriuhan mereka. Bergandengan tangan dengan wajah merona malu dan bahagianya. Seketika dunia Kyuhyun hancur kala mengetahui dirinya...

Bertepuk sebelah tangan...

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Hanya ingin mengisi kekosongan dibulan November.**

 **Baru saya tulis dan langsung publise tanpa edit (gegara denger lagunya BCL 'Kecewa')**

 **Nggak biasa bikin pendek, rasanya aneh banget -_-**

 **Kesannya maksa banget. Bahkan waktu ngetik saya nggak dapat feelnya sama sekali. Maafkan jika ada typo atau kata2 yang diulang atau terasa kurang nyambung hahaha... #ngeles.**

 **Terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian...^^**


End file.
